Steven Universe AU: Mirror Steven
by AquaUniverse
Summary: This is a Steven Universe AU, it pretty much is a switch between characters! Lapis is in Steven's place and Steven is in Lapis's place, however what happens to Lapis doesn't happen to Steven its very different! -Steven was banished into a mirror and sent to earth, he was founded by the enemy and released. Now that he is released he has no idea who to trust, and is very scared.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Homeworld, a planet far from earth where most gems are found. Rules there are very strict, especially on humans. No humans can be on the planet, a gem cannot raise a human, humans are enemies. However those rules were broken when two gems fell in love...Kunzite, a gem that adventured onto earth, met a half gem known as Quarts and fell in love. Kunzite persuaded Quarts to come with her back to Homeworld, which he accepted and left with her to the planet. Many years passed and the couple decided they wanted a kid, but to do so they would have to give up both of their physical forms to create a new gem. So the two gave up their physical forms to create the gem Rose Quarts, however not wanting this little boy to be called that, they named him Steven. Later Steven was given to Rose Diamond, to be raised by. The young boy was raised by this queen gem for 12 years, learning how to control his powers and the history of the Homeworld gems. However Yellow Diamond found out that Rose Diamond was raising a part human child and she took him from her, full of anger she made him retreat into his gem, before breaking it. Yellow Diamond took the gem and put it into a silver mirror, sending it away to earth to be forgotten. This made Steven very confused, he didn't know who to trust anymore, being put into a mirror and found by the enemies. This made his escape impossible...

* * *

Pearl was in the temple cleaning the house, making everything look perfect and pretty. Amethyst was sleeping on the couch and Garnet was in the containment room, so Pearl was pretty much alone. While cleaning Pearl knocked down something from the counter, she quickly grabbed it before it hit the ground. _What's this? Isn't this that mirror we found at that temple? Does it even do anything?_ She thought, brushing her fingers against the soft surface of the silver item. Steven could see everything that happened outside of the mirror, it was like being in an empty room with a giant window you could see out of, but do nothing with. The poor kid has been in this mirror for two years now and all he wanted was his freedom back. The boy looked up at the gem holding the mirror and he waved his arms around. "How about you break this mirror? If you do that I'll be free!" He yelled, knowing she couldn't hear him, but it was worth trying anyway.

Pearl took the mirror out to the balcony and placed it on the railing, she sighed deeply, watching the waves hit the surface of the water. "Hey Pearl!" A voice called and unable to react, Pearl was splashed with cold water. "Haha, I bet you didn't expect that!"

Pearl turned around and found the blue gem hovering a water ball in her hand. "Ugh, Lapis! I was trying to think!" She hissed, wiping off the water with her hand.

Lapis noticed the mirror and she dropped her water, "whoa, what's that?!" She asked, moving her hand toward the mirror to grab it.

Instantly Pearl snatched the mirror away from the young gem and held it. "Don't touch it! It's fragile." She growled, looking down at the shiny mirror, before looking back up at Lapis. Lapis had a very disappointed expression on her face, which made Pearl feel bad. "Here, you can look at it. I need to treat you better, and not like a child." She whispered, handing the blue gem the mirror.

Lapis grinned, she grabbed it and bolted away from the temple away from sight just in case Pearl changed her mind. "You're a really pretty mirror! What can you do?" She asked, flipping the mirror over to see the broken pink gem on the back. _What's this? Is that a gem? It's broken..._ She thought, placing her fingers onto the crack. "You're broken, I'm sure there's a way to heal you." Lapis whispered, moving her hand to get a good grip on the gem. "I just got to..." She growled, pulling the gem with all her might, "get this out!" The blue gem shouted, finally yanking the rose quarts gem out. _It came out?!_ She thought, looking down at the rock, she didn't expect it to actually come out. To her surprise the gem started to glow, she gasped and dropped it. Just before the gem hit the ground it raised into the sky and a shape started to form, the shape of a young boy.

The boy fell to the ground and onto the soft sand, he clenched the sand and a grin showed on his face. "I-I'm free?! You actually freed me." He whispered.

Pearl and the others came running with their weapons out, "what did you do?! I thought I told you to be careful!" Pearl shouted, pointing her spear at the creature that was kneeling down in the sand. Lapis looked at Pearl and she moved behind her, frightened by this person she let out of the mirror.

Steven looked up when he heard another voice, struggling to stand, he turned and looked at the gems. The boy's eyes were clear and mirror like, he rubbed his hurting eyes to make his vision a bit clearer.

Pearl looked at this boy, her eyes full of shock. "It's just a kid?" She whispered, his mirror eyes is what concerned her the most.

"N-No!" The boy whimpered, seeing all the gems with their weapons pointed at him. "Please no! N-Not again!" He cried desperately, covering his face.

Pearl lowered her weapon and she made her way toward the boy, moving her hand to his shoulder. However before she could even touch him, he ran away. "H-Hey wait!" Pearl called after him, while the kid was running she could see his broken gem on his back, which confused her.

Lapis ran over to Pearl and held her arm, looking up at her with concerned eyes. "Was that a homeworld gem?" She asked, as Garnet and Amethyst walked over to join them.

"I-I don't know, I think; but he looked human...I've never seen a human with a gem on them. Is it even possible for a human to be a gem?" The white gem replied, looking down at the young gem.

"But aren't Homeworld gems suppose to be mean and evil? He seemed more scared than anything."

"He is broken too, if he keeps moving his gem will crack more and he'll die."

"WHAT?! He's dying?! We got to help him!" Lapis yelled, about to run after the boy, but she was grabbed by Garnet. "Garnet, Let me go! We can't just let him die! He's just a kid!" The gem growled.

"We have other things to worry about, I'm sure he'll be fine." Garnet replied, letting go of the blue gem. Lapis looked up at Garnet before, running back into the temple away from the others.

* * *

Steven was sprinting as fast as he could, away from that terrible place. The boy looked back to make sure he wasn't being followed, however because of this, he found himself crashing into someone. He gasped and fell over onto the sand, which caused his gem to crack even more. Steven rubbed his clear eyes and looked at who he crashed into. It was a girl, she had dark brown hair and she seemed to be his age. The girl stood up and turned to him, which made him panic. "Hey, are you ok?" She asked, giving him a hand to help him stand. Instead, Steven saw her move her hand to him and he covered his face in fear. The boy was expecting to get hit, but it never came. "Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you." The girl whispered, at that the young boy placed his hand on hers and she helped him onto his feet. "See? I'm a kid just like you!" She froze in shock, to see that this boy had no pupils. "A-Almost like you?" She stuttered, amazed by his mirror eyes.

Steven looked at this girl, with a very confused expression. "This doesn't make sense! Why are you helping me? I was told all humans were evil and needed to be destroyed." The boy asked, all this change was making him so confused and frustrated.

The girl was shocked by the question, it made her a bit concerned. "W-Wha? Humans aren't evil, and don't need to be destroyed! Who on earth told you that?" She asked.

"No one on earth told me anything, gems from **my** planet told me that. Was everything I was told a lie? I don't know what to believe anymore! I was beaten and shoved into a mirror by my own kind, let out by one of my enemies, and humans are obviously not evil! I'm so confused..." The gem whimpered, falling to his knees. "I don't know who to trust anymore."

The brunette knelt down by the kid and placed her hand on his shoulder, "hey, you can trust me! I'm Connie, who are you?" Connie asked cheerfully, pausing before adding to her question. "And what are you?"

(This chapter is **very** short, I know! But that's because it's an introduction to the story! I'll explain this AU a bit more...Rose Quarts never existed with the Crystal Gems, the Crystal Gems has only been Lapis, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst. Steven is the first Rose Quarts to be made, he has his gem on his back and his weapon is still the shield and sword, however he can summon both from his gem. Since Steven's dad was half human and his mom was full, he is only 25% human and 75% gem. Being more gem than human and also being trained by a Diamond, Steven knows how to summon his weapons and control most of his gem powers. Now about Lapis, Lapis has her gem on her belly, and she still has the power to control water. However she doesn't have the water wings, Steven does; but they're made of rose petals. Lapis was created in the kindergarten and that's why she doesn't know much about homeworld, she is also the youngest of the Crystal Gems. Lapis doesn't have a gem weapon, her weapon is the water. So that's pretty much it, I don't want to tell you everything, the story is for that! If you have any questions about the AU, ask me!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Connie waited for this kid to explain himself to her, he was silent for a while now, but she didn't mind, she could tell he needed time to think. Steven looked up at her and he gave her a soft smile, "I'm Steven, and what I am is complicated." He replied, sitting up so he could face her. "Even if I told you I'm sure you won't believe me." He added, wrapping his arms around his knees.

Connie sat down in front of him with her legs crossed, she placed her hands on her knees and grinned at him. "Try me!"

Steven looked up at her, the excitement in her eyes made him blush. The young boy rubbed the back of his head, before explaining. "For starters I'm not a human, well at least not full human. I'm only part human, the rest of me is these species called Gems. You see, I'm not from this planet, I'm from a planet called Homeworld. I guess you would call me an alien, in human terms." Steven stood up and he turned around so his back was facing her, which exposed the diamond shape cut out of his shirt where his gem was located. "Each gem has their own gemstone on them, mine is rose quartz." The boy explained.

Connie reached up and touched the gem, it felt so cold and lifeless. "It's cracked." She whispered, moving her hand away.

Steven turned around and sat back down on the sand. "Yeah, it is. Your gem is like your heart, when it cracks...well, everything goes wrong." He replied, not wanting to tell her that it also kills you if it breaks.

"Is that why your eyes are like that? Lifeless and empty?"

"Sorta, I was banished into a mirror and I could see through it, where it reflected stuff. I was in there for two years until I was released, when I came out I think my broken gem caused my eyes to take the reflection of the mirror." He explained, not knowing exactly why his eyes were like this, that was just what he thought.

The more this boy explained the more Connie was concerned. "Oh; if you were in that mirror for two years, how old are you exactly?"

Steven fell blank at that question, to be honest he had no idea what his age was now. "I-I don't know, I think I'm 12? Wait, no 14? I feel 12, but I'm sure I'm 14! I must of never aged in that mirror! I'm still 12, but in reality I'm 14. Ugh! Let's just say I'm 12, ok? I feel 12 so I must be 12." He insisted.

"Ok! I'm 12 too, so we're the same age!" She giggled, she looked up at Steven and noticed that he was gritting his teeth and rubbing his eyes. "A-Are you in pain?"

"No, don't worry about it! You won't be able to help me, even if you tried."

"Steven, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong, C-Connie."

"Steven, just tell me! I want to help!"

"No! There's no point!"

"I don't care, what's wrong?"

"I'm dying, ok?! When a gem cracks, they die!" Steven yelled, which made Connie move back a little. Tears started to trail down the boys cheeks and he buried his face into his knees. "There is no way to fix it, so I didn't tell you." He cried, clenching onto his legs.

Connie clenched her fists and she stood up, a determined expression on her face. "No! I'm not going to let you just sit there and let yourself die without even trying to find a way to heal you! Do you know of any other gems that live here?" She asked.

Steven lifted up his head and he wiped the tears away, "there's the Crystal Gems, but I don't thi-" Instantly Connie grabbed his arm and pulled him up, dragging him toward the city. "C-Connie, what are you doing?!" He asked, trying to regain balance to walk with her.

"I'm taking you to the Crystal Gems!" The girl replied, determined to get him fixed.

Steven gasped, he tried to pull away from her and run, but her grip was firm. "Connie no! They'll kill me, they don't care for gems like me." He shouted, but as suspected she didn't listen and kept dragging him, so the boy gave up and let her.

* * *

The pair came to the temple and they were greeted with a purple being, stuffing her face with donuts. "Amethyst?" Connie said, recognizing the gem from behind. Steven quickly moved behind Connie and tried to hide the best he could.

Amethyst turned around, her mouth full of donuts, she swallowed them hard and lifted her hand. "Sup." The gem greeted, all smooth like. "What brings you here, Connie?" Amethyst asked. Connie was going to respond until she noticed Steven was hiding, she pulled Steven into view and pointed at him. "Oh it's you, why did you bring him here?" She growled, folding her arms.

"Amethyst, he needs help, I know you and your friends know how to heal him. Can you please help him?" Connie asked, looking over at Steven who was shaking with fear.

Amethyst looked at Connie as if she was crazy, giving her the silent treatment for a while, until she looked toward the temple. "GARNET, PEARL, LAPIS!" She shouted, with that the gems came outside and ran over to where they were.

Lapis got there first and when she saw the boy she let out of the mirror, she grinned. "You came back! Are you ok?" She asked, moving forward to touch him, but he quickly moved away from her in fear. Lapis frowned, she stepped back and looked up at the others who seemed to not be happy about this.

"Why is this human here with _him_?" Pearl asked, this was the first a human ever came to this area, she didn't even know they knew where they lived.

Connie slowly stepped forward and began to explain, "I know you don't like Steven, but he needs your help! Please, please, please help him! He's in pain and I can't do anything to help him. I may be new to all this magic stuff, but I know that he is dying and needs to be healed." She begged, looking back at Steven who was completely shocked of how much she cared for him.

Pearl bit her lip, she looked at the others who seemed to be convinced. "Fine, we'll help him...but it doesn't mean we trust him." She stated.

Lapis gave Pearl a look, before turning her attention back to the small male gem. "Don't listen to her, I trust you. Now let's get you inside the temple to the warp pad." She whispered, before she could lead him herself, Pearl came over and pushed him toward the temple. This made Lapis really frustrated and annoyed, "don't have to be so pushy." She mumbled, looking away as the white gem took Steven to the house.

When they got to the house, before Steven entered he looked back and saw that Connie was left behind. "Wait! What about Connie?"

Pearl looked at the human and she shook her head, "she stays there, it's too dangerous for her to come."

"Then I'm not going! If Connie stays, then I stay." The boy replied, folding his arms.

Connie looked up at him and smiled, it was sweet that he wanted her to come, but she knew Pearl was right. "No, Steven...she's right, it's better if I stay." She said.

Pearl nodded, knowing she was right she walked into the house. Garnet on the other hand stayed with Steven, "I think she should come."

Pearl swung around and gave Garnet a 'are you crazy' look, "b-but, she's a human!"

"That doesn't matter, she is the only one Steven seems to trust and if Steven feels more comfortable taking her, then she should come." The fusion stated, with that Pearl gave up and Connie came running up the stairs to meet with Steven. "Now we can go."

Everyone got on the warp pad and they warped to a meadow that had roses growing everywhere, in the dead center was a fountain. The fountain had a large statue of a beautiful gem on the top, Steven recognized this gem; which caused him to perk up. "That's Rose Diamond! Is this her spring?" He asked, walking toward the large stone fountain.

The other gems watched as Steven walked to the spring, the mention of Rose Diamond shocked them. "Y-You knew her?" Pearl asked.

"Knew her? I was raised by her! She taught me all I know, she was like a mother to me." Steven replied, his smile faded when he remembered she wasn't here.

Connie placed her hand on Steven's shoulder to cheer him up, "who's Rose Diamond?"

"Who's Rose Diamond?! She's the queen of love and life, she helped battle for this planet! She even made this fountain to heal the broken war gems! Rose, was an amazing gem...but she left back to Homeworld." Pearl explained.

Lapis looked up at the statue, she always wanted to meet her and get to know this amazing gem, and if Steven knew her he could help that dream! "Steven, it's about time you get into that fountain. You're gem is almost at its limit." Lapis said, walking over to the young gem she placed her hand on his shoulders and gave him a soft smile. Steven looked up at her and nodded, before hopping into the spring, leaving everyone to fall silent.

* * *

A few minutes passed and it felt like it was forever, Connie and Lapis started to get worried about Steven, that is until a bright light shined in their eyes. Just when the light faded away, a figure shot out of the water and hovered above the spring. "The pain went away!" Steven shouted, looking at his hands. Connie looked up to find that her friend had beautiful large pink wings that were made out of rose petals and his mirror eyes were replaced with bright pink pupils. When the gem landed back on the ground, Connie sprinted over and hugged him, glad to see that he was ok. However the others were amazed to find that he had wings, it was rare and legendary for a gem to have the ability to create wings.

"What are you?" Lapis asked, walking toward Steven.

"Whoa momma! Where did those come from?!" Amethyst asked, running over to Steven.

"How did you make those wings?" Pearl asked demandingly, she didn't want to believe that this young gem, was that advanced and powerful.

All this pressure was causing Steven to panic, he backed up slowly and covered his face. "I-I..." He stuttered, when he felt Connie's hand on his shoulder he opened his eyes and before she could react he grabbed her and flew into the air with her in his arms.

"Steven, wait! We didn't mean to frighten you, please come back!" Lapis called, but the boy already flew off with his friend. The blue gem turned to Pearl and folded her arms. "Why did you have to ask that?! So what if he has wings? I thought they were cool!" Lapis growled, getting pretty tired of Pearl being so mean to Steven.

"That kid shouldn't be able to form those! Only really powerful gems can create wings with their gem powers! If he can do that, then I'm sure he has more powerful abilities just waiting to be used." Pearl replied, while pacing back and forth to clear her mind and help her calm down.

Lapis clenched her fists, her gem started to glow and behind her the fountain water started to rise. "He's just a kid! He can't be dangerous!" She growled, as the water formed into a wave, "why won't you just give him a chance!" She spat, instantly the wave hit Pearl causing her to fling back.

"Whoa! Calm down, Lapis! No need to get out of control." Amethyst said, walking over to the water gem slowly.

Lapis's gem glow faded and all the water fell, she growled and ignored Amethyst. "I'm going to go look for him." Was all she said, before she took the warp pad and warped out of there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Steven flew above the clouds, cradling Connie close to him, holding her with both arms. Connie was clenching her eyes shut, afraid to look down. "S-Steven, where are we going?" She asked, looking up at him to realize he was flying toward space. "STEVEN, STOP!" She screamed, instantly Steven hit the brakes and looked down at Connie in confusion.

"What?! What's wrong?" Steven asked, his wings flapping slowly behind him to stay in the same place.

"Steven, I can't go with you."

"W-What? What do you mean? It's not that far, just need to get to space."

"That's the point, Steven. I can't go into space, I'll die...I need to stay here." Connie said, looking up at Steven, who was staring at the sky with a sad expression. "I don't want to stop you from going home."

Steven looked down at Connie, he shook his head and dove down to the surface. Connie clenched onto Steven's chest as they neared the ground, landing next to the town. "I'm sorry I scared you, I promise not to do that ever again." The gem apologized, his petal wings folding behind him.

Connie smiled an she nudged him playfully, trying to cheer him up. "I'm sure you won't...now Steven, I'm not going to stop you from going home, so you can leave without me." The girl said, she noticed how upset he looked and this made her feel bad. "I'm sorry, but this is my home and I have a family here, who would be devastated if I left them."

Steven's sorrow caused his wings fell apart from behind him, all the petals falling to the ground and disintegrating, before colliding with the surface. "If you're not coming then I'm staying here, on earth, with you." Connie was about to object, but Steven grabbed her hand and held it close to him, causing her cheeks to turn bright red. "Connie, I _want_ to stay _._ You are my only true friend and I want to keep you as that, if I leave I won't see you again." He explained, giving her a sweet smile.

Connie giggled and she intertwined their fingers, "looks like you're stuck with me then!" She replied, causing him to laugh along with her. "But for right now, I got to get home. My mom is probably worried sick!" The Indian girl said, she let go of his hand and ran off.

Steven waved goodbye slowly, his expression changing back into a frown. "See ya..." He mumbled, about to leave, when he noticed that Connie was coming back. "Did you forget something?" The boy asked.

"Yep!" She replied and with that she planted a kiss on his cheek, before bounding away. "Bye, I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow!"

Steven watched her go away, his mouth wide open with shock. The boy had no idea how to react to the kiss, but just stand there. "B-B-Bye." He stuttered, his whole face flushed red. Once Connie was out of sight, Steven stumbled around clenching onto his heart. _What is this? Why do I feel this way!? She just kissed my cheek, I never felt like this when Rose Diamond kissed my cheek...am I dying, is that it?_ He thought, as he walked to a nearest cave. Steven laid down in the cave and closed his eyes, hoping to get this strange feeling to go away, however it just made him dream of Connie.

* * *

"Steven! Steven!" Someone yelled, causing the gem boy to launch up and flail his arms around. "Oh good, you're not dead."

Steven rubbed his eyes to clear his vision and to his surprise Lapis was kneeling down in front of him. "Ah!" He gasped and squirmed away from the enemy.

Lapis jumped up and she backed away to give him space, "Its ok, it's ok! I'm not a threat, I left the other gems to come and find you. Where is your little girl friend?" She asked, looking around for the young girl, he was with.

"Connie left, she had to go home." He replied, holding onto his knees he looked away from Lapis not making eye contact. "How do I know that you're not lying and all those other gems are just outside the cave?" The boy asked, even though Lapis let him out of the mirror, he still didn't trust her.

"To be honest, I'm not sure if they're outside, they could of easily followed me; but believe me when I say I left them." Lapis replied, she gave Steven a hand to stand up and he took it. "I trust you, Steven. Even though you might not trust me, I trust you."

Steven looked up at Lapis and smiled, he nodded his head and walked out of the cave. "Ok, I'll trust you for now, but what is it you wanted to help me with?"

"Getting to know Earth!" Lapis explained, following him outside, where they were met with the bright sun shining down on them.

"I'm sure Connie can tell me all about the earth, I don't need you for that." Steven replied, he looked back at Lapis, before heading toward the town.

"Well yeah...but she isn't here, is she?" The water gem pointed out, Steven just gave her a look which made her shut up. "Ok ok, I can tell you want only Connie to explain Earth to you. So can I help you with your gem powers?" She asked, she didn't know if this human boy knew how to control gem powers, or even knew all of the powers.

"I know how to control all my powers, thank you very much." The boy replied, he didn't like that she thought he didn't know anything. "I was raised and taught by a diamond, remember?" He added, as he continued walking.

"Oh, right. If I can't help you with anything, can I at least get to know you?" Lapis asked, jumping in front of him to stop the boy in his tracks. Steven folded his arms, this seemed to make Steven annoyed, but he nodded anyway. "Yay! Ok, let's start over. Hi, I'm Lapis." She greeted, offering Steven her hand.

Steven took her offered hand and shook it, "I'm Steven, now what is it you want to know about me?" The boy asked, as he continued to walk into Beach City. The boy was just exploring the town, he wasn't going to go into any buildings until Connie could show him, but he still enjoyed strolling through the city.

Lapis bounded after him, she was walking next to his side as she thought of all the questions she could finally ask him, without worrying about him running away in fear. "Ok ok, what is your weapon? How old are you? Are you a human or a gem? Why were you in a mirror? How high ranked are you? Are you an actual male? Why haven't you returned to Homeworld yet?" Lapis listed, that wasn't all her questions, but she could tell how lost Steven was with all those questions.

Steven stood there for a bit, trying to process all the questions. After the pause, he breathed and began to answer them. "My _weapons_ are a shield and a sword, I'm 12, I'm both human and gem, I was banished into that mirror, I don't know how high ranked I am, I'm pretty sure I'm male, and I haven't returned because I chose to stay here with Connie. Anymore questions...please don't flood me though." Steven replied, noticing that they were leaving Beach City.

"Ok, how can you have two weapons? And can you show me them?" Lapis asked, she found everything about Steven interesting and unique.

"My mother had a shield and my father had a sword." Steven replied, as his gem started to glow, he reached behind him to his gem and pulled out a pink sword, as if he was pulling it out of a case. Finally he moved his arm in front of him and a see through pink shield formed in front of his arm. "See? The shield moves wherever I move my arm, but the sword I control completely." The gem boy explained, he let Lapis feel the shield and examine the sword, until he made them vanish.

"Do you miss Homeworld?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that I miss Rose a whole lot."

"Then why don't you go visit her? Just for a little bit?"

"I can't, I have to stay here...and even if I did go back, I'm sure she wouldn't remember me." Steven mumbled, as they entered a different town that seemed to be a little big larger than Beach City.

Steven walked past the park and he spotted a figure in the distance reading, when he got a good look, he realized it was Connie. The young girl was wearing a dark blue sparkly dress, with a white flower in her hair. Steven's held his breath as his face turned bright red and his heart started pounding, instantly he pushed Lapis away and behind a building. "Get back!" He shouted, hiding with Lapis out of Connie's sight. Lapis looked at Steven suspiciously, she took notice of how he was clenching onto his heart and how his cheeks were very flushed. Once Steven noticed Lapis's sly, devilish look he growled, "what?"

"Why are we hiding exactly? Isn't that your friend over there? Why do you hide instead of go talk to her?"

"B-Because she shouldn't know we're here, it's a secret."

"Oh really? Then why are you all flushed? Do you like her?" Lapis asked, smirking evilly.

"What is that suppose to mean?! Of course I like Co-" Steven got cut off by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hey Steven, what are you doing here?"

Steven gasped and swung around to face the Indian girl, "-nnie! Oh! Hi...C-Connie." He replied, not making eye contact to hide the fact he was blushing even more.

Lapis grinned and she placed her hand on Steven's shoulder, "looks like you two need to be alone, I'll just head home and leave you to be! I'll check up on you later, bye!" She giggled, and before Steven could reply, she bolted out of there; leaving the two tweens alone.

Connie was about to greet the water gem, but before she could, she already left. Lapis's random need to leave confused her, but she ignored it and turned her attention back to Steven. "I'm glad to see that you're making new friends! Even better, you're becoming friends with the so called 'enemy'." She giggled, noticing that he was looking at the floor and fidgeting with his fingers. "Steven, are you ok? Is something wrong?"

"YES! I-I mean, of course not...w-why on earth would something be wrong?" The boy replied, finally making eye contact with her, but you could tell he was nervous.

"Well, for one you're acting strange. Is there something you have to tell me?"

"N-No, just that you look amazing today." Steven mumbled, looking back down at the floor.

Connie blushed, it was the first time anyone other than her parents had said that to her. "Steven..." She giggled, giving the gem a tight hug. "Thank you." She whispered, she didn't even realize the hug made Steven blush even more. However, eventually Steven responded and hugged his friend back.

After a few seconds, the pair parted and stood their awkwardly. Steven rubbed the back of his head, to hide the fact that his heart was racing right now. _Why am I so nervous around her?! This is going to drive me insane if I don't find out soon!_ Steven thought, just as he thought it couldn't get any more awkward, he was tackled down by a large creature. "What the heck!" He gasped, once his vision cleared he found some sort of pink lion, pinning him down onto the concrete.

"What in the world? A pink lion?! And I thought all this magic stuff was confusing." Connie laughed, she walked over to them and pulled Steven out from under the large beast. Once Steven got back onto his feet, the lion started to sniff him, causing him to get pushed back, into Connie. "He seems to like you, do you know this lion?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, he seems familiar, but I don't remember." Steven replied, ordering the lion to sit, and he obeyed. "Ok...let's go." The boy whispered, taking Connie's hand he began to slowly back away from the lion. The lion just sat there watching them go, they assumed he wasn't going to move, so they turned around and actually left. "If he's well trained, he should stay there." Steven whispered, once they got pretty far from the lion, Connie looked back.

"Uhh, Steven...he's running toward us!" Connie shouted, panicking as the large beast, headed toward them with his fangs bared.

Before Steven could react and summon his sword to defend them, he was picked up by the back of his shirt and placed onto the back of the pink lion. "Whoa, what?!" He gasped, quickly grabbing Connie and pulling her on, as the lion sprinted forward. Steven could tell the lion only attended to take him, but Steven wouldn't go anywhere without Connie.

"Where is he taking us?!" Connie asked in a scared tone, she never seen a lion pick up a human and place them on their back, like he did with Steven; it confused her.

"I don't know, but he seems to be determined on getting us there." Steven replied, and before they knew it, the lion opened a portal somehow with its roar and jumped through it.

* * *

After a few minutes the lion jumped out of the portal and landed on a warp pad, he sat down and caused the two tweens to slide off of him. Once they stood up and looked around, they were in a flat greyish surface that contained many different warp pads. Steven looked down at the warp pad they were standing on and it was the biggest out of them all, he then knew exactly where they were. "Why are we at the galaxy warps?" He asked, turning to the lion, who was just sitting there, yawning.

"What's the galaxy warps? Are they bad?" Connie asked.

"Yes and no, all of them are destroyed so they aren't bad now. However, when they weren't destroyed all gems from Homeworld could warp here, which was bad." Steven explained, hopping off the warp pad. "But why the lion brought us here is just strange."

"Maybe it's a sign or he's trying to tell us something."

"Maybe...but why here? It doesn't make any sense..." He sighed, glancing at the lion, before looking back at Connie. "Let's get out of here, hopefully this time _he_ won't follow." Steven said, taking Connie's hand he helped her down and lead her to the exit of the area. At first the lion stayed put, but he ended up following them slowly. "Uuggghhhh! Why won't you stay?" The gem asked, he found it annoying that this cat wouldn't stop following them.

Connie smiled at the lion, she found him cute. "Well if he's going to stay with us, you should at least give him a name."

"His name is Lion."

"Lion?"

"Lion."

"You do know his animal name is lion, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"But you're still going to call him Lion?"

"Yes, I don't want to think of another name. See watch this, do you like your name, Lion?" Steven asked, directing his attention to the pink cat. Once the lion heard the name, his ears perked up and looked at Steven. "See? He likes it. Now let's get out of here, before something crazy happens." The gem boy said, beginning to head back toward the direction of the town, Lion following behind him.

A sound came from ahead and Steven instantly summoned his sword, stepping in front of Connie to protect her. "Who's there?!"

"Chill, it's just me! I told you I would come check on you, and here I am." Out came Lapis from hiding and she gave them a wave.

"How do you keep finding me?" Steven asked, kinda creeped out now.

"The first time I found you all on my own, but this time I asked Garnet for help." Lapis replied, she was walking toward them until she noticed the lion, causing her to freeze. "What is that?!" She asked.

"His name is Lion, he won't leave us alone. He has been following us ever since we found him." Steven replied, looking back at the lion, who gave Lapis a snort.

"Really? Well, maybe he's following you for a reason. Maybe he's your guardian animal." Lapis said, just throwing out ideas.

"He's your familiar!" Connie shouted, just realizing how much this would connect with her favorite book series.

"He's a what?" Both Lapis and Steven said at the exact time.

"A familiar!" Connie answered, she walked over to Lion and held her hand out to him, he responded with placing his head in her hand . "It's kinda like a spirit companion, it's from a book series I love! Lion is a perfect familiar, just not a talking one." The girl explained, as she scratched inside the lions mane, causing him to make a growling purr. "Wait, hold on...I think, he has something in his mane." Connie moved the coarse fur out of the way and there was a metal collar with a blinking green light, she quickly let go of his mane and looked at Steven and Lapis, to see their reactions to this.

"He's a spy! Yellow diamond must of sent him to find me! I can't believe I actually named and trusted this evil pink animal." Steven growled, about to draw out his sword from his back, when Connie jumped in front of him.

"Steven, stop! I'm sure the lion isn't a spy, he's just an animal. Have you ever met an animal that is actually evil?" She asked, Steven responded with sighing in defeat.

"Umm, the lion seems to be sensing something." Lapis pointed out.

Lion ears were up and he swiped around back toward where they came from, he scuffed and sprinted over to the galaxy portals. The others quickly ran after him, not knowing why Lion was acting like this. Once they got to the main galaxy portal it activated and shot a beam of light into the sky.

"What?! I thought you said it didn't work anymore!" Connie said.

"I did! Lapis, did you fix it?" The gem boy asked, turning to the water gem.

"N-No! I had nothing to do with this!" Lapis replied with fear in her voice.

"Well that doesn't matter right now, just summon your weapon and let's get ready for whoever is coming out of that stream! Connie, get behind me." Steven ordered, with that his friend quickly hid behind him. Finally when the stream left, out of all of the gems that could of been on that warp pad, they didn't expect it to be Rose Diamond.

(I'm sorry to say that after this chapter I am official in writers block, I have like a few ideas for the next chapter...but those will only last like a few paragraphs so, don't be mad if the next chapter is short.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **{{Before you read- Most of this chapter will take place in the past, when Steven was being raised by Rose Diamond. There will be a lot of time skips, so be prepared! Also, the past part of this chapter will contain blood and abuse. So I'll let you know when the time changes to the past.}}**

When Rose came into view, the first thing she did was hug the pink lion. "Hello, Lion. It's good to see you too." She said, letting the lion rub against her. "Where is he? I got the signal that you found him, where's the mirror?" She asked, looking around for any sign of the silver mirror. Lion nudged her and bounded ahead, he jumped off the platform and landed behind a pillar. Rose slowly followed behind him and went behind the pillar; what she found was the young kid she raised. "Steven?"

Steven bared his teeth and he leapt into the air and swung the sword at her, surprisingly she grabbed his arm and took the sword from him. This made Steven mad, he squirmed around trying to get out of her grip. "L-Let go of m-" The young gem got cut off by a sudden hug from the diamond.

Connie and Lapis were hiding behind another pillar, watching this. "What do we do? She took his sword." She whispered, with that Lapis used her gem to make water and she formed a hand out of it, she then used that to smack Rose away from Steven, causing Steven to be dropped. Once Rose was on the ground, they quickly ran over to Steven. "Steven! Are you ok? Did she hurt you?" Connie asked, kneeling down by her friend, Lapis standing behind her.

"No...she just hugged me." He replied, sitting back up as he rubbed his head, he looked back over at Rose. _I'm sure that's the real Rose, it can't be a trick or an allusion._ He thought.

Lapis and Connie looked at each other, "hugged you? So she isn't evil?" The Indian girl asked, just as they thought it was over, they heard a loud screeching roar and the two were pinned down by the snarling pink lion.

Steven jumped up and he rammed against the lion, trying to get him off. "No! Don't hurt them! They didn't know!" He begged, trying his best to push the lion, but it stood its ground.

Lion swung his head back toward Steven, causing the boy to fall backwards. Once Steven was out of the way, Lion looked back at the two girls he held under him, he snarled and opened his mouth. "LION! Get off them this instant!" Rose shouted, walking over to her companion. Lion whined and he got off of them, walking over to Rose slowly. "I'm so sorry, he gets over protective." She apologized, helping them up.

Steven walked over to his friends and smiled at them, before looking up at Rose. "Is it truly you? Are you my Rose?" He asked.

Rose kneeled down in front of the small boy and she nodded, "yes, my child. I am your Rose, and you're my Steven." She replied, giving him a sweet smile. Steven eyes teared up and he hugged the diamond tightly. "Are you hurt? How did you get out of that mirror?" She asked, pulling away from their embrace.

"Lapis let me out." Steven responded, turning to look at the blue gem.

"You? Thank you for freeing him, I am very grateful." Rose Diamond said, standing back up to over tower them all.

Lapis was completely shocked, she couldn't believe that this was the diamond she was told about. "Y-You're welcome." She replied, bowing her head to her.

"And who's this?" Rose asked, turning to Connie.

Connie was startled to see that she actually noticed her, "I-I'm Connie, your majesty. I'm nothing, but a simple human." Connie replied, giving her a quick bow. She didn't know how to act, this was so surprising to her.

Steven snorted, he walked over to Connie and put his arm around her. "Nothing?! Simple human?! You're more than that! You're a friend, my friend. Connie is the one who made me feel welcome, and get over my silly fears of everything." He explained, he noticed how Connie started to blush and this made him smile.

"This is all so wonderful! I'm so glad you're happy, Steven." Rose said, taking a seat on one of the stairs.

Steven looked back at Rose, he moved away from Connie and took a seat next to his mother figure. "How did you get here? How did you even find me?" He asked, patting the spot next to him. Connie smiled and sat down next to Steven, Lapis next to Connie.

Lion walked up and rubbed against Rose, she smiled and wrapped her arm around the lion's neck. "Well, Lion made most of this possible. I sent him here to find you." She explained, as she dug through Lion's fur, until she found the collar. "This collar was a sensing device, when he found you it would go off and send a signal to me. Though I was expecting him to find the mirror, not you in person." She explained, taking the silver collar off of the pink beast.

"That explains a lot..." Steven mumbled, it relieved him that Lion wasn't a spy for Yellow Diamond. "Wait! That lion's name is actually Lion?!"

"You don't remember? Steven, he's your lion. You named him that yourself." Rose replied, this was unexpected, she didn't expect Steven not to remember his own pet.

"What? That can't be my lion, I never had one!" He gem boy replied, this was all so confusing and frustrating to him.

"Do you not remember? Being stuck in that mirror must of made you lose some of your memory." Rose said, this might be harder than she expected.

"Excuse me, but if he can't remember some of his memories...could you maybe tell us?" Connie asked, shyly. She wanted to know more about Steven's life, and this was the perfect way to do it.

"You want to know about Steven?" Rose asked, both Lapis and Connie nodded. "Well I guess I'll tell you...however, some parts only Steven can tell you."

* * *

 **(This is the start of the past story! So be prepared. When it times skips to age 12, there will be blood and abuse! So if you don't like that, skip that part.)**

Back on Homeworld, 14 years from now; a gem baby was born. With no family to take care of it, the baby was taken to Rose Diamond. "Your majesty." A service pearl greeted, bowing her head to her.

"Yes, what is it?" The diamond asked.

"I was sent to deliver this to you." The pearl said, showing the child to her queen. The baby started to cry, and move around in the arms of the pearl.

Rose stood from her throne and she walked down to them. "What is it?" She asked, taking the crying child into her arms. Once he was in the large woman's arms, he stopped crying.

"It is known as Steven." The gem replied.

Rose smiled, as she let Steven suck on her finger. "Steven? That's a wonderful name. Though I have never heard of the gem Steven."

"That's another thing...it's not full gem, it's part human."

"Part human? Is that why it has this strange body type. Very well, thank you. You can go now, Pearl." With that the service gem walked out of the room and left Rose with Steven.

Once she was alone with Steven, she set the naked baby on the ground and watched him crawl around. "You are very strange, but very cute! I'm not sure though, do I call you by her or him?" She asked, the baby sat down and stared up at Rose with his pink curious eyes. When he sat down something stood out more than everything else, "uhh, by the looks of it...I'm guessing that you're a boy." The queen giggled, picking him up, she started to rock him back and forth. "When you were made, you must of not been formed with clothes. We need to get you some, can't be going around naked." Rose added, tickling his stomach, causing the baby Steven to laugh. "You don't talk much, do you? Oh well, I guess I'll teach you."

* * *

 **(Time skip to when Steven is 8 years old.)**

Steven ran around the large cave like room, swinging around a pair of visors. "Give those back, you little runt! What kind of servant gem is this thing?! He doesn't listen to anyone! Why do you keep it?" The green gem asked, as she chased the boy around.

Rose walked into the room and watched this scene, it made her laugh. "Peridot, he's not a servant gem. He's just a kid and doesn't know better. I'm still teaching him." She replied, as she walked in front of Steven. "Steven, may I have those?" The diamond asked politely, with that the boy handed her the visors and hugged her. Rose took the glasses and handed them to Peridot, "see? You just got to be kind."

Peridot snorted, and put her visors back on. "Still, he's useless. Why keep a gem, who doesn't even do anything!" She growled, folding her arms, it was difficult to do it with her limb enhancers, so it just looked weird.

Rose Diamond shook her head and she looked down at Steven, "Steven, show Peridot what you can do." She whispered.

Steven grinned and he turned to Peridot, his gem started to glow and he drew his sword from it and swung the weapon at her. This caused Peridot to screech and run behind Rose. "What the?! He can summon a weapon?! B-But I can't even do that!" Peridot whimpered, still clenching onto Rose's dress.

"That's not all. Steven, show here the other thing."

Steven grinned and he swung his arm in front of him and a pink shield formed in front of that arm. The boy looked up at Rose with a excited grin. Peridot couldn't believe this, "he has two weapons?! That's impossible! Only high ranked gems can summon two weapons." Peridot exclaimed, moving in front of Steven, she examined his weapons. "I take back everything I said...he isn't useless." The green dorito gem whispered, pulling up her screen. "In fact, I've never seen this type of gem before. What is he? And Is there anything else he can do?" She asked, taking notice on how he made his weapons disappear.

Rose kneeled down next to Steven and hugged him, "he's a special gem, that's all I can tell you. Actually, yes. We have been working on a power he has, but we haven't quite got it yet." She replied, ruffling up her child's hair.

Peridot made her screen go away and her fingers went back in the right place, "show me."

"Steven, show her your special power. The one we've been working on." Rose whispered.

Steven closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his gem started to glow brightly and petals started to form behind him. The petals started to grow and form a shape, but that shape soon failed and the petals fell to the ground. "Hmm, interesting. Alright, thank you. I'm going to go back to Yellow Diamond's headquarters now. If you need me to babysit your serva-I mean Steven...I'll be happy to help." Peridot said, about to leave, when she was hugged by the small child. This was new to her and she didn't know how to react, other than blush from embarrassment. "O-Ok, that's enough...goodbye Steven." The green gem said, before pulling away and walking out of the room.

Once Peridot left, Steven walked over to Rose and looked up at her. "I didn't get to show her. I'm never going to get my wings to form. I wasted her time by trying." He sighed, looking at the floor.

Rose knelt down in front of him and ruffled his hair. "Stop, don't say that. I know how much you like Peridot, and want to impress her. However, you did awesome! You impressed her, you just couldn't tell. Did you see how she reacted to your weapons? She was very impressed! Showing her the wings wouldn't of changed anything." The mother gem whispered, hugging the young boy.

"But, does she think I'm cool? I want to be as cool as her!"

"How about you go to bed now, and in the morning, you can ask her if she thinks you're cool."

"Yeah, ok! Goodnight, Rose." Steven said, kissing her on the cheek, before bounding over to his room.

Steven was up early and already training with Rose Diamond, they were working on shape shifting. "You can shape shift into anything! Gems, animals, and even objects. All you got to do is think of what you want to be and let your gem do the rest." Rose Diamond explained, showing a demonstration, she shape shifted into Steven. "See? It's pretty easy! You've been doing so well, I'm sure you'll get it in no time." The gem added, turning back into her normal self.

Steven nodded and he closed his eyes, thinking of Rose, his gem started to glow. "Hey Rose, you told me to come back." Peridot said, walking into the room.

Steven turned to look at Peridot and his gem stopped glowing, "Peridot's back!" He shouted, sprinting over to her, he glomped the gem.

"Steven! We're not done with training! Get back here!" Rose demanded, walking down to the two.

"Better listen to your queen, or she'll crack ya." Peridot warned, even though Steven had no idea what she meant. The tech gem looked at Rose and then back at Steven. "Want me to return him to you?" She asked, grabbing Steven, she picked him up and turned him toward Rose.

"No, let him play. He's been waiting for you to come back, he really likes you." The diamond replied, waving to them as she left her home and headed outside.

"The runt likes me? You like me? Why do you like me? I'm just a tech gem." Peridot said, still holding Steven from under his arms, he was facing her, with that stupid grin on his face.

"Yeah! You're so awesome, with your fingers that makes screens and guns! What's not to like? You're the best sister ever!" The young gem complemented.

Peridot smiled and she put the child back down on the floor, and ruffled up his black hair. "Thanks for the complement, but what on Homeworld is a sister?"

"It's a family member! Rose is my mom and you're my sister, or aunt!" Steven explained, he thought his explanation was perfect, but Peridot didn't seem to understand, so she pulled the word up on her screen.

"This word doesn't explain me at all, I don't know why you chose it for me." Peridot grumbled, making her fingers go back into place. When the gem looked back down at Steven, he was staring up at her. "What? You have something to ask me, don't you?"

"Do you think I'm cool?" Steven asked, his eyes sparkling with excitement and eagerness to know the answer.

"Cool? Uhh, sure..." Peridot replied, even though she had no idea what this word meant in the way he was using it. "Ok, Steven. Since you like me so much, can you tell me what gem you are?" She asked.

Steven pulled up his shirt, so his gem was showing. "I'm a rose quartz." He replied, dropping his shirt back down.

"Rose quartz? I've never heard of that gem. How high ranked are you? Surely you're a high ranked gem, if you can summon two weapons." Peridot asked, searching through her screen to find any other rose quartz gems.

"I'm not sure what rank I am, I was never told."

"I found your gem, but it contains no information on rose quartz being able to summon two weapons. This can't possibly be your gem, you look nothing like it and the information doesn't match. What are you?" Peridot asked, making her screen go away to face the kid.

Steven smirked and he folded his arms "I'm a special kind of rose quartz." He answered, Peridot was about to ask another question, but he stopped her. "I won't answer any more questions, unless you carry me on on your shoulders." The gem said, raising his arms up.

Peridot growled and she picked up Steven and placed him on her shoulders, where he held onto her hair. "I don't understand the point of this." She groaned, looking up at him.

Steven giggled and he played with her hair, "there is no point, it's just fun." He responded.

"I still don't understand, but whatever. Tell me why you're special now." Peridot demanded.

"I'm special because I'm part human! My mom was a gem and my dad was a half gem."

"Human?! But, that's against the rules! Wait..Dad, mom? Explain."

Steven was too infatuated with Peridot's hair, "your hair is very pointy."

"Steveeen." Peridot groaned, wanting him to explain mom and dad to her.

"Oh right, sorry. Moms and dads are the people or gems that made you! Instead of a kindergarten, I was made by two gems, that gave their physical forms up to make me. Moms and dads are parents, they are gems or people, who you look up to and love very much." Steven explained, sad when Peridot put him back down on the ground.

"No more shoulder rides, I'm done asking questions." The green gem admitted, ruffling up his hair. "Thanks for telling me, now I can update the information for rose quartz." Peridot said, pulling up her screen she started to write, but was stopped by Steven grabbing her arm.

"Don't! Rose will see what you added and get mad at me."

"Why?"

"I don't know, she always told me to keep that information a secret."

"Oh, because of Ye-"

"Yellow Diamond, yes." A voice said, placing their hand on the tech gem's shoulder. Peridot swung around to find Rose Diamond there, she looked back at Steven, and found him hiding behind Peridot's leg. "And the rules." The diamond added, she knelt down near Steven and folded her arms. "I'm very disappointed in you, Steven. How could you tell Peridot your secret?" Rose asked, this caused Steven to whimper and cower away.

Peridot stepped in front of Steven and blocked Rose's view of the child. "It wasn't his fault, don't punish him for my mistake. I was the one who wanted to know his secret, I didn't know he wasn't suppose to tell me." She said, knowing how Diamonds punish their gems for disobeying them, since she worked under Yellow Diamond. Rose looked up at Peridot and she stood, placing her hand on her hip. "I take the blame for what Steven did, so punish me."

"Punish you? I can't do that, you're Yellow Diamond's gem. I don't punish either, I'm not one to do that." The diamond replied, she looked down at Steven, who peaked out from behind the tech gem.

"Y-You don't punish? But how do you teach your gems a lesson? Oh, never mind...I promise to keep Steven's part self a secret from everyone, even Yellow Diamond."

"Thank you, Peridot. You may leave now." Rose said, with that the green gem, bowed and left.

"Come, Steven. Let's get back to training."

* * *

 **(Time skip to when Steven is 11 years old)**

"Just breath, and focus all your energy on your gem. You can do this, Steven." Rose Diamond encouraged, with a large grin on her face. This was the day, this is when he would figure out how to create his wings, she could feel it!

Steven stepped back and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Ok, let's do this." He whispered, his gem started to glow and a shape of petals started to form. They shape started to change and form into wings. The petal wings flapped once and folded behind him, "I DID IT!" He yelled, looking over his newly made wings.

Rose jumped for joy and she picked up Steven and swung him around, "you did it! You did it! You did it! I'm so proud of you!" She yelled, kissing her boy all over his face, causing him to laugh. "Now, let's see you fly!" She giggled, setting Steven back on the ground. However, once Steven was about to try and fly, they were interrupted by a pearl coming in.

"Rose!" The service gem shouted.

"What? What is it? We're sort of busy here."

"The diamonds are having a meeting, and they're waiting for you."

"Oh, I forgot. Well, I guess I have to go. Stay here and practice flying, while I'm at the meeting." Rose whispered, ruffling Steven's hair, before walking out with the pearl.

* * *

Steven was flying all around the palace, when Rose came back in with something in her arms. "Oh! What's that?" He asked, landing down, he bounded over to his queen.

Rose opened her arms and she placed down the pink creature, "it's a lion. I got him for you as a gift, for figuring out your most unique power." Rose replied, pushing the lion cub up toward Steven.

Steven grinned and he took hold of the cat, "he's so cute! Hello, Lion! Where did you get him?" He asked.

"Somewhere special. I just wanted you to have a friend, when I'm away at meetings." Rose replied, looking down at the small animal. "What are you going to name him?"

Steven played with the tuff of mane on the head of his lion, "I like Lion. That's what he is, right? Why change his name?" He replied, hugging Lion close to his chest.

"That's a good name." The diamond said, she picked up Steven and walked to her throne, when she sat down, she placed the boy on her lap. "Steven." She whispered and the gem boy looked up at her. "The diamonds' want you to come with me the next meeting, how does that sound?" She asked, not sure if he would be comfortable with this

"All the diamonds?" Steven mumbled, he looked at the yellow diamond in the center of his shirt and he looked back up at Rose. "Yellow Diamond too?" He asked, knowing that she was one of the head diamonds and one of the more powerful.

Rose nodded slowly, "she will, so be on your best behavior. We want them to like you." She replied, not knowing if he was up for this.

"Alright! Can I bring Lion? He should meet the other diamonds too." Steven said, holding up the pink animal to her.

Rose was about to decline, when Lion licked her nose. This made her unable to say no, "ok, fine. You can bring Lion, but make sure he behaves too." Steven nodded and he squeezed Lion close to him. Rose noticed that Steven still had his wings out, "Steven, you can't have those wings out when we go to the meeting."

"Why not? If I make them go away, they might never come back! I don't think I can form them twice...can't I keep them out forever?" Steven asked, giving her a pleading look.

"No! The other diamonds will see them and think you are something very special and high ranked. They might take you from me! Steven, please..." The queen replied, her worst fear was for Steven to be taken from her, and she wasn't going to let that happen.

Steven sighed, his wings fell apart and the petals disintegrated. The boy looked away and tried to not make eye contact. However, that failed when Rose started kissing him, making him laugh and squirm away. Rose smiled and placed Steven back down on the ground, "thank you, Steven. I'm positive you'll be able to form your beautiful wings again." Steven grinned and nodded, still holding his lion close to him. "The meeting is next week, so be prepared."

* * *

The next week Rose was waiting outside for her boy, very nervous and scared. Just a few minutes later, out came Steven running over toward her, with the little pink lion chasing after him. "Ready to go?" She asked, Steven nodded and he walked next to her as they headed to the headquarters. It was a long trip, but they made it on time. "Pick up Lion and hold him, please." The diamond whispered, and her child obeyed and held his lion. "Make sure to answer all their questions if they ask you them, if you feel uncomfortable answering one, just tell them that." Rose added, she walked into the room, all the diamonds were sitting at a table,

talking. When Rose walked in with Steven they stopped talking and looked at them, this made Steven very nervous. "We're here."

Yellow Diamond looked down at Steven and snorted, "this is the gem you have been training? He is small and defective, what is this? I was expecting something better from you." She growled, shaking her head.

"Actually, he is pretty powerful. I wouldn't judge him on his size." Peridot pointed out, she was standing next to Yellow Diamonds side and was her chosen assistant for this meeting.

"Did I give you permission to speak?!" The head diamond snapped.

Steven whimpered and he looked up at Rose. Rose smiled and picked him up, she took a seat next to Blue Diamond and placed Steven on her lap. "What is your name, little one?" Blue asked, giving him a smile. Blue Diamond was a nicer diamond, but she was still very strict and always followed the rules.

"I'm Steven!" Steven replied, it made him happy that this diamond seemed to be nice. However, that changed once they started whispering to each other after he said that.

Yellow diamond folded her arms and she just stared at the boy, "what kind of gem name is that?" She asked.

"I-It's not...I'm a rose quartz."

"Oh, really? Because you look nothing like one. What are you, really?"

Steven started to shake from fear, this made Lion jump out of his hands and onto the table. The pink cub walked over to Yellow Diamond and sat down in front of her. "What on Homeworld is that thing?!"

Steven panicked and he quickly grabbed Lion and pulled him back. "S-Sorry! He's my lion." He replied, holding Lion close to his chest.

Rose stopped all of them from asking any more questions, "let's just get to the meeting, Steven isn't the reason we all came here today." With that they got back to the meeting, using Peridot's screen to pull up images and other stuff specifically for the meeting.

* * *

 **(Time skip to when Steven is 12 years old)**

Steven was riding on Lion's back as they ran around the planet, just jumping over things and dodging gems that were walking. They were making a lot of racket and being a nuisance, but they didn't really care. The two kids were having fun and didn't see why it was wrong to do this.

"Do you're magic roar!" Steven said, and his lion roared, opening a portal, they jumped through it. Lion came out of the portal in Rose Diamond's palace, he slid to a stop and accidentally threw Steven off. "Haha! That was awesome! Did you see all their faces? They were so shocked when you opened a portal." The tween laughed, he stood up and walked over to Lion. "What did you think?" He asked. Lion had grown from a cub, he was much larger, and his mane was growing. The mane was from his head down to the end of the back of his neck, and some was found on his chest. It isn't a full mane yet, but it's getting there.

Lion soon responded by rubbing against Steven's face, purring softly. "We should do that more often!" He laughed, hugging the pink beast, before searching around for Rose. "Where's Rose? Do you think something happened?" The gem asked, getting worried. Lion just yawned and sat down.

Rose walked in soon after, with a gem following her. The gem seemed to be mad and arguing with the diamond. "I know, and I'm sorry. I'll do something about it." She said, making sure this gem left, before walking over to Steven. Rose stared at Steven and the cat, she folded her arms. "I'm sure you know what I'm going to say." Steven sunk down and he looked over at Lion who was doing the same thing. "Steven, what have I told you about leaving the palace without my permission? You made many gems angry and they wouldn't stop demanding me to punish you! Steven, what if a different Diamond caught you? They would of cracked you! Running around the town with Lion, disturbing the gems, isn't ok! It's very dangerous." The diamond growled, tapping her foot on the ground. Rose didn't want to punish her child, but if he kept doing these kinds of things, she would have to. "Do you want me to start punishing you?"

Steven looked at the floor and he shook his head, "no..."

"Then make sure not to do it again! You and Lion are to never leave this palace again, not without my guidance. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Very good, now let's get to training." Rose Diamond said, summoning her sword from her gem. The sword was large, much more large than Steven's. It had diamonds engraved into the handle and a pink diamond at the end. "Summon your weapon and your wings, Steven. We're going to see how well you are with fighting in the air."

Steven shooed Lion away into his room, so he didn't have to be here, while training. After Lion left, Steven pulled his pink sword from his back and held it in front of him. His wings formed from behind him, and flapped once, before folding. "Ready!"

Rose leapt forward and she swung her sword near his legs, Steven dodged by flying into the air. The boy dove behind her and went to hit her back, but she swiped around and collided their swords. "Very good, Steven! You almost had me there." She laughed, quickly drawing back her sword.

Steven hovered above the ground, he glanced down, then back at Rose. Quickly taking this advantage, he dove down and flew under her, coming out, he hit the side of his sword on her back. Thus showing, that he would of got her if this was a real battle. "I win."

"Only a round, my boy. We still have two more rounds, we'll see who truly wins then." The diamond replied, taking a step back. "Round two, go!"

Steven landed and his wings folded behind him, he swung his sword toward her side and she blocked it with her blade. Rose smirked and she pulled her sword away and swung it toward Steven's chest, he quickly jumped out of the way and over to her side. Rose just swiped back around and aimed for his side. Steven flew back into the air and hovered above her sword, he was about to use a counter attack, when he spotted someone coming to the door. The boy instantly landed and his wings fell apart, behind him. "Someone's coming." Rose glanced behind her and she made her weapon vanish, as did Steven. The pink diamond grabbed Steven's hand and she hid him behind her, getting ready for their guest.

Their 'guest' was actually Yellow Diamond, and she didn't look too happy. "Hello, Rose." She growled, how she said Rose's name made Steven shiver. Rose simply responded with a bow of her head. Yellow Diamond slowly moved behind her, "so, Rose...there's a rumor going around..." She began, trying to get behind her, but Rose kept moving, so she couldn't. "About a human hybrid being trained by a gem, do you know about this rumor? Or have anything to do with it?" The diamond asked, glancing back over at Rose.

"No, I have not." Rose replied firmly, not taking her eyes of the head diamond.

Yellow Diamond scowled, "you're lying!" The diamond grabbed Steven's wrist and pulled him away from Rose Diamond. "This is a human! You raised a human on Homeworld, you broke the rules! This _thing_ needs to be destroy!" She shouted, raising Steven up to look at him.

Steven was squirming around, he grabbed the diamond's hand and tried to pull it off of his wrist. "Let me go! Y-You're hurting me!" He cried, this just made Yellow Diamond grip harder. The diamond turned away from Rose and headed toward the exit.

Rose summoned her weapon, "NO! GIVE HIM BACK!" She screamed, swinging her sword toward Yellow Diamond's head.

Rose's sword was stopped by another blade, a much longer and stronger one. "You dare try to attack me?! Pathetic." She snarled, throwing Rose's sword out of her hand, with her own blade. "You are a traitor, Rose Diamond; and you always have been." Yellow Diamond stated, just before walking away with Steven still in her hand.

Rose fell to her knees, crying as she watched her baby get taken away from her. "Please...don't take him." She cried, but it was too late, the door was slammed shut and they were gone.

* * *

Yellow Diamond was walking toward headquarters, looking down at the boy, every so often. Steven was still trying to get her to let go, even went as far as biting his arm. "Are you trying to bite your arm off? How stupid." She mumbled. Once they got to headquarters, she chucked the boy against the wall.

Steven gagged, when he hit the wall, pain flooding through him. The gem boy, could see Peridot in the distance, and this gave him hope.

"Steven? Why is Steven here?" Peridot asked, walking over to her queen.

"This boy is a human hybrid, he needs to be destroyed! Peridot, get the destabilizer and kill him." Yellow Diamond demanded, staring down at the injured boy.

Peridot looked at Steven, his eyes full of fear. "W-What? He's just a child!" She replied.

Yellow Diamond was starting to loose her patience, "Peridot, don't disobey me! His age doesn't matter to me, use the destabilizer!" She ordered, clenching her fists.

Peridot stood her ground and she folded her arms, "no! I refuse!" She replied, she saw how happy Steven was when she said that.

"Fine! I'll do it myself!" The diamond growled, she slammed her fist on the button and a destabilizer shot out. Yellow Diamond quickly grabbed it and she walked toward Steven, she grabbed his wrist and raised him up. "You are an abomination! You don't deserve to live, I'm doing you a favor." She whispered, just when she was going to shock Steven, Peridot ran up and grabbed her arm.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" The tech gem shouted, slamming her fist onto her queen's arm.

Yellow Diamond threw Peridot off and she dropped Steven. "I thought you were loyal to me, Peridot. I am very disappointed in you." She then stabbed the destabilizer into Peridot and she poofed instantly.

Steven screamed at this and he kicked his legs to try and move away from Yellow Diamond. "No, Peridot! How could you do that?!" He cried, pressing against the edge of a wall.

Yellow Diamond grabbed Peridot's gem and she bubbled it, sending it off to the harvest room. "She disobeyed and betrayed me, you should be glad I didn't shatter her gem." She growled, walking over to Steven.

Steven was about to run off, but Yellow Diamond grabbed his arm. "But you. I will shatter you." She whispered, just before stabbing the destabilizer into his chest. Surprisingly, it didn't poof him, it just shocked him and hurt him. "W-What?! Why isn't it working?!" The diamond asked, as she kept shocking the boy with the destabilizer.

Once she was done trying, Steven was burned and hurting everywhere. The poor boy couldn't even move, he was so hurt. However, this didn't stop Yellow Diamond, she picked him up and slammed him against the wall. "Why won't you retreat into your gem?!" She kept slamming him against the wall, until he was spitting up blood. This confused her and she dropped him, "that's it!" Yellow Diamond yelled, she summoned her sword and drew it to her side.

Steven opened his eyes slightly, he could see her sword and he shut his eyes tightly. Just as expected, she used her weapon to cut Steven all over. Once again, he wouldn't poof, he just kept bleeding. This angered the head diamond even more, so she stabbed him in the stomach, close to his gem even. When she pulled her sword out, she watched as Steven clenched onto his stomach wound and cried. Just when she thought she would have to stab him again, he poofed and pink smoke filled the room.

"I knew you could retreat into your gem!" Yellow Diamond laughed, she picked up his gem and noticed the blood all over the wall. _Hmm, I'll get a pearl to clean that up._ She looked down at his gem, about to crush it, when she realized something. The diamond looked behind her at the control panel, where a silver mirror was. "I changed my mind, I'm not going to shatter you. I will banish you into a mirror, and send you to earth. If the enemy finds you, then they will most likely shatter you." She explained, setting his gem on the table she cracked it with the hilt of her sword and shoved his gem into the back of the mirror. After that, she used a small machine, Peridot created, to send that mirror to earth. Yellow Diamond didn't even get the thought that the enemy might actually help him.

* * *

 **(And that's the end of the past! After that you have read up to where we are now, in the present!)**

Steven finally finished explaining the last part of the story, he was staring at the floor the whole time. All the others were silent, just looking at Steven. That is until, Rose broke the silence. "I can't believe she hurt you that bad! No wonder you're not the same like you were back at Homeworld, they destroyed your cheerful personality." She whispered, hugging her boy.

Connie and Lapis joined in with the hug, they didn't know how that could of felt, but they could imagine. "Are you sure you're ok?" Connie asked, pulling away from the hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's in the past, I have you guys now." The boy replied, looking down at his hands, when he realized something. "Rose, where is Peridot? Is she ok? Did she get shattered?"

Rose placed her hand on Steven's shoulder and gave him a soft smile, "she's ok. Yellow Diamond was going to harvest her, but she changed her mind. I saw her just the other day, she's perfectly fine. Well, minus the fact she doesn't have her limb enhancers, at the moment." She replied. Yellow Diamond was still in the process of making the other peridot's create another set of limb enhancers.

Lapis sighed and she looked up at the sky, it seemed to be almost sunset and this worried her. "Uh, the gems are probably worried about me. I should get going, before they come looking." She said, noticing how Lion's head perked up.

"Too late." Connie replied, she knew what that meant when Lion did that, just as expected the portal was activated, and out came all the gems.

Pearl sprinted over to Lapis and hugged her from behind, "you're ok! Where were you?! We were worried sick!" She cried, looking over at Garnet and Amethyst, who were heading down to Pearl.

Lapis was about to reply, when Rose stood up and placed her hand on Pearl. "Hello, Pearl."

Pearl looked up and she gasped, falling over from shock. "R-Rose Diamond?!"

 **{{Ok, I know I've been very slow on updating, and I'm sorry. I have a lot of things to do when I get home, like math homework I get every day, and babysitting. I usually write at night, when I can't go to sleep, or when traveling. I get inspired to write then, and those are rare...so that's why I am slow with publishing. But this chapter was WAY longer than I expected and that's another reason it took this long! That and I was finishing a Connverse one shot, while writing this. I will post that one shot, if you're interested in reading it.}}**


End file.
